Customers of an enterprise, such as an electronic commerce site, product manufacturer, customer call center, or any other type of environment in which customers initiate contact to resolve issues, may communicate with the enterprise customer service department or personnel via email. Exposing email addresses to the public creates a risk of large volumes of unauthorized or spam emails being sent to the exposed email addresses, which may require human intervention and/or analysis to determine whether the email was sent by an actual customer such that resolution of the customer issue is required. This can create potential wasted resources and/or time of enterprise personnel in the processing and/or analysis of these unauthorized emails that may be better spent on resolving customer issues.